You, Me, and My Dangerous Sister
by M0N
Summary: Naruto terpaksa berpura-pura lupa kecelakan di bianglala 17 tahun yang lalu demi kebaikan saudari kembarnya. Akan tetapi, pertemuannya kembali dengan gadis kecil berambut pink di taman ria lalu membawa cerita lain, belum lagi hubungan keduanya sudah sah menjadi kekasih dan intens. Semua jadi runyam, ketika Ino memberikan pilihan antara dia atau Sakura. Implicit ratem. *mind to RnR?


Hari itu, seorang Naruto Sinclair Namikaze berpikir, ini akan jadi darmawisata sekolah yang membosankan. Harusnya mereka pergi ke pulau terpencil untuk membunuh _monster_ jahat, berlatih ilmu sihir di lereng bukit, atau bertapa semingguan di air terjun Niagara, bukannya main-main di taman ria. Iya, sebagai bocah berusia enam tahun, dia sudah memiliki naluri petualang yang hebat – jika tidak mau dikatakan konyol.

Sudahlah, anggap saja ini misi melindungi saudari kembarnya, Orin. Meski fakta yang ada, gadis mungil tersebut yang selalu berusaha menjaganya. Semua terasa begitu garing, sampai ditemukannya seorang gadis yang tampak kebingungan. Mendekatinya tanpa pikir panjang, tidak peduli akan sang kakak yang menunggu karamel apel di satu _stand_ penjual permen.

"Namamu siapa? Kenapa menangis?"

Nona kecil berambut merah muda itu menjawab, "Sakura Haruno. Aku terpisah dari ayah-ibuku." Jiwa kepahlawanan yang sempat padam, kini berkobar kembali. Langsung menawarkan diri untuk menolong gadis itu agar menemukan orang tuanya, dan disahuti dengan ucapan terimakasih bertubi. Hampir sejam berlalu, kakak yang tadi ia tinggalkan pun mendekat, taklama mendaratkan pukulan yang cukup kuat pada bagian pundaknya.

Inorin bertanya dengan nada skeptis, "dia siapa?"

"I-ini, _etto_ , Haruno- _chan_ terpisah dari orang tuanya." Tiba-tiba saja, saudari Naruto yang mempunyai helaian mahkota pirang panjang terikat _ponytails_ itu menariknya pergi. Akan tetapi, tak serta-merta ia meninggalkan gadis yang tersesat tersebut, menggengam tangannya untuk dibawa ke mana-mana. Amarah sang kakak pun menjadi, namun mendadak mengajaknya untuk menaiki sebuah kincir ria. Ketika nona kecil satunya ternyata diizinkan penjaga wahana untuk ikutserta, Orin langsung menutup pintu bianglala.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali, _onee_ - _chan_?" adalah pertanyaan Naruto yang membuat gadis mungil bersangkutan ini kalap, memukul-mukul tubuhnya, juga memberikan perintah untuk melawan seperti yang bocah lelaki itu lakukan terhadap saudaranya yang lain. Tidak bisa, anak cowok bertugas untuk melindungi cewek, bukan menyakitinya.

Hal selanjutnya yang Naruto sadari, ialah tubuhnya didorong sang kakak keluar kabin kincir ria. Mendarat di tanah dengan luka yang cukup serius di kepala, maupun tiga goresan pada masing-masing pipinya. Setelah itu, matanya terpejam dan kesadarannya ikut melemah. Tapi, dia masih mampu mendengar suara tangis Inorin, juga teriakan pilu nona kecil tersebut. Ia kira sudah melukai saudarinya dengan sangat parah, hingga mampu menjerit seperti itu.

Tatkala bangun dari koma dan dia ancap menanyakan tentang saudari kembarnya, ayah-ibu menjelaskan, kalau psikologis Inorin saat ini sedang terguncang hebat atas rasa bersalah yang dideritanya. "Aku akan lupa, sama sekali tidak ingat apapun," serta satu keluarga pun setuju, bahwa Naruto dianggap amnesia. Ini semua demi kebaikan bersama, mula-mulanya mereka berpikir demikian.

"Kau siapa?" terpaksa ia berbohong, pura-pura tidak mengenali sang kakak. Sebenarnya dia cukup terkejut, tatkala gadis kecil yang dimaksud menyebutkan Ino sebagai nama panggilan, menghapus identitas lamanya sebagai Orin – mungkin disebabkan khawatir Naruto akan membencinya apabila teringat kembali. Bukan hanya itu, putri satu-satunya Namikaze inipun mengajak seluruh famili untuk meninggalkan Mizu.

Kehidupan Ino berubah jauh dari sebelumnya. Gadis kecil itu membatasi interaksi dengan orang lain, maupun terhadap dunia luar. Membuatnya terpaksa menyelesaikan semua jenjang pendidikan di rumah, juga sangat jarang pergi ke mana-mana. Dikarenakan perguruan tinggi tidak menyediakan jasa _home schooling_ , maka seusai tamat sekolah menengah atas, Ino sah menyabet gelar pengangguran abadi. _NEET_ ialah bahasa kerennya – _not education, employment, or training_.

Tak terasa tujuh belas tahun telah berlalu, rupanya benang-benang takdir kembali mempertemukan Naruto dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

* * *

Disclaimer: Iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre: _Romance, Humour, Family._

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki, Twins!Ino Yamanaka, and Haruno Sakura.

Warnings: _OOC, NEET!Ino_ , serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Rated: _Mature_

Summary: _A remake (or another version) story from Warnings: The Sister's Requirements._

* * *

 ** _You, Me, and My Dangerous Sister_**

Berdiri di ambing pintu, melihati seorang gadis terlelap di hadapan laptop yang menyala. Menghela napas terlebih dahulu, baginya pemandangan tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang baru. Berjalan mendekati, lalu dia angkat tubuh mungil tersebut untuk menempati kasurnya, tidak lupa menarik selimut tebal, dan memberikan belaian singkat di rambut panjang itu. "Ino- _neechan_ , jangan sering-sering tidur begitu! Tidak baik untuk kesehatan tulangmu," ujarnya yang ditanggapi si nona dengan bergelayut manja terhadap gulingnya. Tangan kanannya pun melambai pelan, isyarat dari mengusir.

Untunglah pemuda ini selalu berinisiatif menjenguk saudari semata wayangnya sebelum pergi, atau cewek yang bersangkutan akan terbangun dengan rasa ngilu di daerah punggung, karena tidak semua bagian tubuhnya membebani meja. Mematikan komputer jinjing, _gadge_ t yang lain juga sudah dalam keadaan _charging_ , sekarang sudah tak ada lagi yang harus diperhatikan.

"Naruto."

"Yaa?" namun sebuah panggilan membuat langkahnya terhenti, berbalik ke arah sebelumnya. Dapat dia lihat gadis yang menyebut namanya beranjak bangun dari pembaringan, malah menggaruk pipi, mungkin bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Masih menanti ucapan selanjutnya, Naruto bukan tipe pemuda yang berani membentak seorang gadis hanya karena disuruh bersabar.

" _Etto_ , hati-hati di jalan. Bawakan aku pizza _tuna melt_ nanti!"

Cukup itu, nona manis bermahkota _blonde_ tersebut telah berpulang ke alam mimpi. Menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan, kendati ia yang diberikan jawaban sudah tidak memperdulikan. Ide iseng pun muncul, mengambil _phablet_ dari dalam tas selempangnya, lantas memotret gaya tidur sang kakak. Usai itu, langsung bergegas untuk sampai di tempat tujuan, mungkin sudah ada gadis lain yang menunggunya.

Jarak dari universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah, hingga Naruto lebih sering berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke sana. Ooh, rupanya dia datang terlalu cepat, tak ditemukannya sosok familiar berada di bangku tribun fakultas sosial. Duduk sendiri, memainkan _gadget_ agar tidak terlihat seperti pemuda kesepian. Dua-tiga kali mengalihkan atensi dari layar ponsel untuk tersenyum tipis, ketika ada beberapa orang yang menegurnya.

"Sori, jadi nunggu lama, yaa? Soalnya tadi Kakashi- _sensei_ juga telat datang."

Permohonan maaf diserta alasan pendek itu tiba-tiba didapatnya, pria belia ini cuma mengangkat kedua bahu sebagai tanggapan awal. Cewek yang tadinya berdiri di depan Naruto, serta-merta langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah pemuda tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi langsung menitipkan beberapa map berisi tugas akhir si gadis, nona yang bersangkutan pun ancap sibuk dengan objek mati di hadapannya, tak mengacuhkan makhluk hidup yang sekarang memilih bungkam.

"Si heterokromia itu memang tidak punya perasaan, yaa? Masa ada coretan merah semua, Sakura?" Mungkin bosan karena tidak diperhatikan, Naruto mengambil selembar kertas dan mengamati, seenaknya pula menyebut ciri fisik dosen pembimbing sang gadis dengan nada mengejek. Alih-alih menanggapi pertanyaan, dara pemilik rambut secorak bunga khas Jepang itu terlebih dahulu memasang tampang keki. Menutup kasar berkas yang berada di atas pahanya, lalu meninggalkan begitu saja.

" _Sweety honey_ , tunggu!" sok manja dia berkata seperti itu, menyamakan laju tapakan kaki kekasihnya. Sakura tak mau tahu, tetap konsisten dengan kecepatan langkahnya, bahkan semakin meningkat apabila dirasanya Naruto mampu mengimbangi. Hingga akhirnya nona tersebut mengalah juga, tatkala lelaki muda yang dimaksud menyerah dan berhenti.

Memukul cukup keras tubuh pacarnya, membuat pemuda tersebut sukses mengaduh nyaring. Mujur saja di sekitar mereka sedang sepi, atau akan ada banyak saksi mata dari _scene-scene_ mesra khas sado-maso. "Ikut aku!" ajak Sakura, lalu berjalan lebih pelan menuju parkiran mobil. Akan tetapi, begitu telah memasuki kendaraan roda empatnya, nona itu tak sama sekali menyala _starter_ , ia malah menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, dan masih menampilkan segurat kekesalan.

Hubungan sah mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih baru seumur jagung, tapi pendekatan yang dilakukan Naruto luar biasa pelik dan lamanya. Nona yang berkaitan sering kali acuh tak acuh terhadapnya, bahkan tak jarang menganggapnya ada dan tiada. Tapi, kata menyerah tidak pernah ada dalam kasus hidup sang pria, mental titanium memaksanya untuk terus berusaha, hingga tepat dua bulan yang lalu Sakura pun luluh juga.

Masih ingat tatkala gadis tersebut mengarah jari telunjuk padanya, lalu jemari yang sama pula bergerak maju-mundur – isyarat dari perintah untuk mendekat. Jarak mereka yang tidak seberapa menyebabkan detakkan jantung yang hebat, terutama saat Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir Sakura terlebih dahulu, dan mendapatkan balasan yang sebanding.

Sayang, suasana romantis berlatarbelakang _blink-blink_ tersebut sontak berantakan, tatkala Naruto mengaku bahwa itu bukan _first kiss_ -nya, lantas berakhir dengan mendaratnya sebuah tamparan ganas di wajahnya. "Sampai usia enam tahun, ibu dan Ino- _chan_ sering menciumku," demikian pembelaan dirinya ketika sang nona mengancam akan memutuskan tali percintaan yang baru hitungan menit. Jujur memang baik, mau bagaimanapun buruknya. Hanya saja, tolong pada _moment_ yang tepat, yaa?!

Kepolosan seseorang harus mengenal situsasi dan kondisi, teman.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto mengambil _phablet_ yang sebelumnya sempat terlupakan, membuka aplikasi galeri, lalu memperlihatkan satu foto yang baru diambilnya sebelum berangkat tadi. "Imut banget, kan? _Moe desu_!" yang ditanggapi Sakura dengan menggelengkan kepala, juga tepukkan cukup keras mendarat di jidatnya. Menghela napas panjang, beginilah susahnya kalau punya pacar penggemar berat saudarinya sendiri.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau harus pergi ke psikolog, deh."

Pemuda yang bersangkutan ancap kehilangan senyum lebarnya, membatu untuk beberapa saat, memikirkan saran yang diberikan pacarnya. "Kenapa? Tidak ada yang salah denganku, kok!" dia hanya tipikal yang memiliki anggapan, kalau kelakuan anehnya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semua anak kembar akan melakukan hal yang serupa, tidak peduli se- _tsundere_ apa.

" _Sister's complex_ -mu itu sudah sangat keterlaluan."

Demikianlah penuturan Sakura, yang kali ini sukses membuat rona wajah ceria Naruto kontan berganti. Mendadak ada aura hitam di sekitar mereka, awan seakan menggelap, belum lagi suasana _awkward_ yang begitu jelas terasa. Raut muka sang pemuda persis benang kusut, mulutnya komat-kamit menggumamkan berbagai ucapan. "Aku bukan _siscon_. Hanya menyayangi Ino- _chan_ karena dia…"

Sakura mengintrupsi, "kakakmu?" sukses membungkam alasan panjang yang akan dikatakan si lelaki. _Bad mood_ memang bersifat mudah menular dan sepertinya suka berganti tempat tinggal, sekarang Naruto yang membuang arah mukanya ke sembarang direksi. Diam seribu bahasa, namun itu tidak lama, tatkala ia melakukan satu tindak destruktif halus dengan mengacak kasar poni kekasihnya.

Gadis itu terkejut, terang saja. Akan tetapi alih-alih amarah yang memuncak, ia terlebih dahulu tertawa cukup keras. "Naruto si _sister's complex_ pro. Pacarku _siscon_ berpengalaman!" dua frase pendek barusan membuat pemuda itu semakin kalap, kini ia menjewer daun telinga Sakura, hingga sang korban berteriak lumayan nyaring.

Plak! Plaak! Plaaak…!

Adegan perkelahian sepasang kekasih pun terjadi, yang mana kedua orang di dalam mobil itu saling mencoba untuk menyakiti. Sakura memukuli pundak si lelaki; Naruto yang terus-menerus mencubit pipi sang gadis. Perseturuan cukup brutal itu terhenti seketika, begitu keduanya menyadari telah dalam posisi yang lumayan menantang.

Di mana Naruto sudah berada di atas tubuh gadisnya, rentang antar muka mereka begitu dekat. Bukannya membuat pemuda itu menjauh, Sakura malah menarik kain bajunya, ciuman mesra antara keduanya pun tak terelakkan sama sekali. Belum lagi tangan cowok itu tidak bisa diam, jari-jarinya turut merayap di perut dara tersebut. Menyentuh bagian paling sensitif yang tertutupi oleh baju sang nona, membuat wanita muda yang bersangkutan mendesah pelan.

Keadaan sekeliling yang sepi dan kaca mobil yang sulit tembus pandang dari luar, membuat keduanya melanjutkan aksi. Tidak berperan pasif, jemari tangan Sakura ikutan bekerja, membuka satu demi satu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto. Menciumi daerah persimpangan leher dan bahu, pemuda ini ternyata bermain lebih agresif. "Kita lanjutkan di rumahku, oke?" entah kenapa, begitu Sakura melontarkan gagasan tersebut, mendadak cowok yang sebelum ganas ini malah melempem.

Menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mengusap-usap pelan, menarik-hembuskan napas. Seolah sedang berupaya meregulasi nafsu yang hampir meledak, ia menggeleng yakin. Sakura mendekatinya lagi, takut-takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada pacarnya. "Aku tidak berani lebih dari ini," mendengarnya, gadis tersebut langsung menjaga jarak, lalu cuma duduk anteng di bangku kemudi.

Menyindir dirinya sendiri, "ampun! Kau membuatku terlihat liar dan tidak punya malu."

Naruto paham, ia kini sedikit memaksa agar Sakura berpandangan langsung dengannya. Mulutnya bungkam, tidak mengujarkan satu patah kata pun, namun netranya yang berbicara, bahwa apa yang dia lakukan sebenarnya demi kebaikan mereka juga. " _I like you being wild, but_ … " tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, malah menggerakan dagu ke bawah ditemani kedua pundaknya yang terangkat.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan mengenai mama-papa, saudaramu yang lain, kecuali Inorin," Sakura berkata begitu, membawa-bawa nama saudari lelaki belia itu, spontan menghentikan pergerakan jari Naruto yang mengancing kembali bajunya. Lelaki muda ini terlihat tidak yakin, asal menggaruk kepalanya, disertai menarik sebelah tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, dan menguap paksaan segala.

"Sampai kapan kau dan yang lainnya mau menutupi hal ini dari…"

"Sekarang waktunya pulang! Ino tadi meminta _tuna melt_ ," untuk _moment_ yang satu ini, giliran Naruto yang menyela, dia seperti berusaha untuk menghindari pembicaraan yang baru diarahkan Sakura. Memperbaiki penampilan serapi awalnya, yang sayang tidak jadi meninggalkan sang kekasih seorang diri, begitu mendapati mimik muka yang tak enak dipandang.

Sakura menyerahkan ponselnya, "pesan antar saja bisa, kan?"

"Ino tidur, dan di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Kuantar sampai ke rumahmu, yaa?"

"Tak perlu, aku suka jalan kaki. Sekalian olahraga." Klise, jelas-jelas itu cuma rasionalisasi mati belaka.

"Cepat atau lambat, kakakmu itu akan tahu." Naruto mengangguk-angguk, sangat mengerti bahwa tidak bisa selamanya dia dan seluruh keluarga menyembunyikan fakta lama itu dari Ino. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan kembali soal peristiwa buruk di masa lalu. Keadaan sudah cukup buruk dengan Ino yang menjadi _NEET_ , jangan sampai semakin berantakan karena membuka lembaran lama.

Sebelum benar-benar beranjak pergi, sebentar ia memupus jarak guna mencium kening Sakura. " _I love you_ ," ucap manisnya dibarengi senyuman hangat. Gadis tersebut mengangguk, meresponi dengan kalimat pendek yang sama. Begitu keluar dari mobil, hal pertama yang Naruto ketahui, adalah dia yang harus secepat mungkin berlari. Pasalnya, hari telah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan hujan deras.

"Senin nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke rumahku. _Prepare your self_!" masih disempatkannya pula untuk mengucapkan kalimat demikian. Langsung ambil langkah seribu, padahal Sakura ingin meminta klarifikasi dari perkataanya barusan, khawatir kalau-kalau gadis itu yang rupanya salah dengar. Sebab sejauh ini, Naruto sangat tertutup perihal familinya.

Terdengar bunyi air yang berjatuhan ke alas bumi, beruntungnya pada _timing_ yang tepat, Naruto telah berada di kediamannya. Membuka pintu dengan kunci yang dia bawa, kontan mendestinasikan langkah pada kamar kakak perempuan satu-satunya. "Inorin Belle Namikaze!" dengan suara ceria ia menyebutkan nama lengkap kembarannya, seraya memamerkan _junk-food_ di tangan.

Naruto tadinya mengira, kalau nona yang bersangkutan akan sebegitu senang, berlari-lari anggun, sunggingan di wajah cantiknya sumringah. Dia berniat mengerjai sang kakak yang lebih pendek darinya, dengan membuat gadis tersebut berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan pizza yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Lalu berakhir dengan Ino yang memasang wajah _moe ultimate_ untuk merayunya, dan pemuda inipun kalah dengan perasaan tulus nan ikhlas.

Kyaaa…! _Siscon_ stadium akhir yang _denial_ itu sudah kegirangan hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

Tapi, haah, kenapa bisa ada jenis makanan khas Itali yang sama di hadapan Ino- _chan_?! Nona tersebut pun sibuk menghabiskan kudapan itu dengan memegang _tuna melt_ di kedua tangannya. Naruto ancap mendekat, mendapati sang kakak yang baru selesai mandi, juga memakai baju kemeja putih kebesaran yang kancingnya belum tertutup semua. Tanpa mengenal kata nanti, si adik serta-merta meminta penjelasan dengan mendireksikan jari telunjuk pada objek yang dimaksud.

"Ooh, Sasuke. Kupikir kau akan lama pulang, jadi aku menitip lagi sama dia." Tak ada perasaan berdosa sama sekali, gadis yang bersangkutan malah tertawa-tawa renyah, tersenyum sampai-sampai kedua indera visualnya menyipit. Sialan! Kalau sudah begini, jangankan melanjutkan aksi misuh-misuh tak karuan, yang ada Naruto bisa saja di luar kendali dan khilaf.

 _Well_ , maaf, tidak perlu blingsatan macam serigala ekor sembilan yang siap mengamuk, kan?!

"Naruto- _chan_ , aku terlihat seksi, tidak?" dengan jahil Ino menggerak-gerakkan secara perlahan tubuhnya centil. Alih-alih mengkhayalkan tema _mature_ khas lelaki yang sedang dirayu, pikiran negatif pemuda yang satu ini lain lagi. Bagaimana kalau kakaknya itu iseng menanyakan kalimat serupa pada cowok lain? Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk melindungi gadis satu-satu famili Namikaze? Haruskah ia kursus menjadi pembunuh terampil mulai dari sekarang?

" _You're so hot, and sexy as hell_! Aku yakin Kakashi akan bilang begitu."

Demi apa yang dilisankan Ino beberapa detik yang lalu, sontak membuat Naruto membulatkan bola netra secara otomatis. Cepat-cepat dia menuliskan _email_ kepada saudara tertuanya, bahwa ia bisa tetang _stay calm_ saat orang yang berkaitan itu menyusahkan skripsi kekasihnya, Sakura. Tapi, jangan harap dapat bermain-main dengan saudari semata wayangnya! Na'as, berujung dengan Naruto sendiri yang harus meminta maaf, karena menerima ancaman uang saku bulanannya akan terkena potongan.

 _Where's his happy ending?_

* * *

O

o

O

"Yakin ingin mempertemukan Ino denganku, Naruto?" pertanyaan itu terlisan, bukan karena Sakura _nerveous_ untuk berhadapan langsung dengan kembaran kekasihnya, melainkan mendapati Naruto yang jelas-jelas terlihat gemetaran. Pemuda itu dari tadi galau sendiri, belum lagi serangan ngilu pada lututnya yang membuat dia sulit berdiri.

"Kau tahu dia membenciku, kan?" pria muda itu hanya dapat menanggapi dengan anggukan terbata, sesekali memasok oksigen karena cemas akan hilang kesadaran. Memijat-mijat bagian ensel kaki, sedari tibanya di kediaman Sakura, lelaki itu sudah menunjukkan gejala serangan panik. Dara inipun berinisiatif menenangkan, dengan menyentuh tengkuk Naruto seduktif.

Merayu anak laki-laki tersebut, menciumi daerah leher Naruto, sedikit memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sana. Ia juga tidak keberatan, tatkala dirasakannya tangan sang pemuda telah merayap ke bagian yang tersembunyi rapat. Menduduki paha kekasihnya, membuka baju kaos berwarna coklat yang sebelumnya melekat, membiarkan pacarnya turut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tak usah dipaksakan. Maaf kemarin…"

Ia spontan mengintrupsi sebelum segalanya menggila, "Kakashi Denver Namikaze, itu kakak sulungku." Atas selaan tersebut yang membawa nama dosen pembimbingnya, nona yang bersangkutan terdiam detik itu juga, kontan beranjak dari pelukkan kekasihnya. Pemuda ini mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, bayangan sebuah album foto berukuran besar pun mendarat di retina mata Sakura. Membukanya dari bagian depan, menunjukkan potret Naruto dengan seorang lelaki muda berkornea lain sebelah.

"Itachi Ansel Namikaze adalah anak kedua, " Naruto bersuara sembari memperlihatkan lembaran fotonya dengan orang yang dimaksud. Ia membuka lembar berikutnya, "Sasuke Romeo Namikaze, dia hanya setahun lebih tua dari kami." Dan penjelasan selanjutnya dari si pemuda, ialah hal yang sudah lama Sakura dengar, yaitu dia dan Inorin merupakan anak kembar yang lahir cuma berbeda lima menit.

Sakura sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi, jujur saja ia lumayan _shock_ mendapati fakta tersebut. Pacarnya ternyata adik dari pengajar idola di kampusnya, Kakashi; seorang eksekutif muda yang terkenal, Itachi; model cowok yang saat ini tengah naik daun, Sasuke. Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, cewek itu langsung terserang gugup akut begitu membayangkan akan bertemu dengan ketiga kakak Naruto.

"Kami semua sangat memanjakan Ino- _chan_ …"

 _Wait for a couple minutes!_

"Semua?" _nerveous_ sang dara ancap lenyap, begitu didengarnya Naruto berlisan demikian. Satu kaum Adam itu mengangguk ringan, kontras sekali dengan Sakura yang malah ternganga heboh. "Jadi, kalian satu keluarga penderita _sister's complex_ , begitu?!" tinggi sekali nada suaranya saat melontarkan kalimat introgatif tersebut.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku bukan _siscon_."

"Terserahlah! Jadi, sekarang semua saudaramu ada di rumah?"

Naruto menjawab cepat, " tidak. Kakashi sibuk, Itachi keluar negeri, dan Sasuke lagi ada pemotretan."

"Hah?!" Sakura masih gagal paham.

"Pertama, kita hanya harus bertemu dengan Ino- _chan_. Semacam meminta izin begitu."

Naruto pun menerangkan tradisi aneh yang diciptakan sendiri oleh para anak lelaki Namikaze. Jika salah satu dari empat pemuda itu memiliki kekasih, dia harus terlebih dahulu meminta restu dari saudari semata wayang mereka sebelum menuju jenjang yang intens. Sedangkan pria yang ingin menjadi pacar Ino, kelak mesti mendapatkan lisensi dari tim _siscon_ kuartet tersebut.

Sebenarnya, kalau dipaksa jujur, gagasan tersebut cuma akal-akalan Kakashi beserta adik-adiknya yang lain. Mereka pikir, bukan persoalan besar kalau hanya memohon izin pada seorang gadis. Toh, siapapun calon Ino nantinya, diwajibkan untuk melewati empat level siksaan neraka dunia. Siasat ala pengidap _sister's complex_ profesional yang luar biasa, yaa?!

Mendapati penjelasan ini, Sakura hanya dapat tertawa-tawa garing, mengalihkan pandangan ke satu foto yang cukup menarik perhatian, mengambilnya dari album. Di gambar ukuran medium itu, Ino berpakaian seperti putri kerajaan, mengenakan _ball gown_ modern berwarna kuning serta tatanan rambut khas _princess_. Berdiri tanpa melihat ke direksi kamera, melainkan menatap seorang pria dewasa yang berlutut satu kaki ke arahnya, sembari mencium tangan kanan si gadis mungil nan jelita.

" _She's looks like_..."

Naruto menyela kalimat yang hendak diselesaikan Sakura, "Belle. Itu juga nama tengahnya."

" _So, what is your middle name_ , Namikaze-san?" bertanya seraya menarik baju pemuda tersebut.

"Sin…" kecupan yang akan mendarat dibarengi jawaban Naruto berhenti seiring didengarnya suara ponsel laki-laki itu. Notifikasi panggilan dari kakak perempuan semata wayangnya, dan saat dijawab, nona yang bersangkutan langsung menanyakan tentang album foto keluarga yang lama. "Aku tak tahu. Kau yang menyembunyikannya dari dulu, kan? Tanyakan pada Itachi, coba!" ia berdusta, tentu saja.

Naruto putuskan untuk pulang sekarang, sebelum Ino memporak-porandakan seisi rumah hanya untuk menemukan kumpulan gambar berusia belasan tahun tersebut. Tanpa menyadari, bahwa satu potret yang sebelumnya dipegang Sakura, tertinggal di kediaman nona itu. "Dia menyimpannya dariku, agar aku tidak ingat apapun kejadian di _City of Water_ ," itulah penjelasannya, ketika di jalan menuju tempat tinggal keluarga Namikaze.

Begitu sampai, Sakura langsung diarahkan menuju ruang keluarga. Menunggu di sana, dapat didengarnya suara gadis asing yang enggan diajak keluar karena sibuk mencari sesuatu. Sementara wanita muda ini memilih untuk memandangi sebuah figura raksasa, yang dalam potret tersebut terlihat ayah-ibu duduk di sofa pendek, sedangkan kelima anak berdiri pada bagian belakang mereka, dan Ino berada tepat di posisi tengah.

"Ka-kau?" atensi Sakura teralih demi lisan pendek berintonasi tanya itu, diiringi dengan _tablet pc_ yang lolos begitu saja dari genggaman gadis berambut pirang panjang tersebut. Naruto baru menyusul, ia pasti terlebih dahulu mengembalikan album foto tadi ke tempat semula. Keadaan hening mendominasi, pemuda ini melangkah untuk berdampingan dengan nona pemilik mahkota _bubble gum_.

"Ino- _chan_ , perkenalkan, ini Haruno Sakura."

Lambat-laun, sang kakak mendekat ke arahnya, "Sinclair, kenapa kau bawa dia kemari, hah?!"

"Itu, _well_ , di-dia pacarku. Dan di perjanjian kita, aku harus mengenalkannya pertama padamu, kan?" Ino spontan membulatkan kedua indera visualnya serentak, membuat satu-satunya pria di sana membatu seketika. _Background_ menakutkan berupa naga yang siap mengamuk karena dipaksa bangun dari tidurnya, benar-benar menambah kesan kelam.

Ctaaar…! Jangan lupakan suara efek petir nan menggelegar, disertai hujan deras yang sedemikian horor.

Ino terdiam, suasana dengan _genre_ seram seakan membabi-buta. Ini merupakan salah satu contoh dari _psychological pressure_ , di mana Naruto sendiri spontan membuang atensi ke berbagai arah, bersiul-siul sembarang lagu, dan tidak berani balas memandang wajah cantik putri semata wayang keluarga Namikaze.

Tunggu dulu! Faktanya tak sedramatis itu. Lupakan soal latarbelakang dan _sound effect_ sebelumnya.

Kenyataan yang ada, cewek kesayangan di keluarganya itu malah tersenyum semanis mungkin. Seraya melontarkan lisan, "aku membencinya. Tolong, bawa dia pergi dari hadapanku, sekarang!" napas Naruto tercekat detik itu juga, Sakura pun sangat terkaget atas ucapan sarkas tersebut. Apalagi ketika si nona melanjutkan, "kau pilih aku atau dia?" bertutur demikian tanpa ironi sama sekali. Dia yang menuai tanya terbungkam, bingung memutuskan pilihan antara gadis yang berdepanan dengannya, atau yang berada di samping Naruto.

 _This is a modern fairytale, there's no happy ending._

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Maaf banget sebelumnya, saya menghapus _fic_ _You Again_ karena ada suatu hal konyol, akhirnya _fic_ ini saya buat mendadak sebagai penggantinya. Tapi keputusan itu gak asal aja, kok. Begitu saya _re-read fic_ sebelumnya, emang ada kesalahan yang saya lakukan, terlalu memfokuskan Ino sebagain _main of view_ , dan kemungkinan besar _chapter_ eksekusi bakalan berakhir ngejelimet sama kayak WTSR. Iya, Naru dari fic sebelumnya emang saya buat cuma pura-pura lupa demi kebaikan Ino, kok. Dia sebenarnya inget.

Ini _fic_ bisa dikatakan mengandung unsur cinta segitiga, sih. Sebaiknya fokus ke karakter yang sifatnya fleksibel, saya pilih Naruto karena deskrip hubungan antara dia, Sakura, dan Ino mungkin lebih imbang. Hanya saja _major pairing_ tetap NaruSaku, karena hubungan Naruto dengan Ino itu saudara kandung. Dan juga saya gak terlalu suka dengan tema _incest_.

Aah, menurut saya secara pribadi, _fic_ ini sudah masuk ke rate _mature_ , karena _sexual content_ ada walau sangat implisit. Saya juga memeriksa batasan _rated_ , dan saya rasa sudah cukup sesuai untuk dikategorikan dewasa. Tidak perlu ada _lime_ atau _lemon_ , saya juga tidak memfokuskan diri untuk coba membuat yang seperti itu.

Cukup sekian. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca _fic_ saya yang ini, maupun cerita sebelum-sebelumnya. Bersediakah untuk menyempatkan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet.


End file.
